The Clay Maker
by Brandi Anderson
Summary: When the Anderson family goes on a cross country trip to Green Bay, Wisconsin, the last thing Brandi Anderson is expecting, is to meet Clay Matthews of the Green Bay Packers. With her Father an avid Packers fan, she starts becoming a little more than interested with Clay...whose to know what will happen. Clay Matthews X OC, Rated: M


**A/N: **I legitimately have no idea what I'm doing in this story...I don't even know why I'm writing it, other than the fact that Clay Matthews of the Green Bay Packers is damn sexy...so I just kind of wanted to do a story. And my family is really into the Packers, including myself. But, I guess you could say it all started with my dad, considering he owns a share in them. ;)

**The Clay-Maker**

Here I was. In Green Bay. And Jesus, I was bored. Being dragged to Wisconsin the last summer of my high school career really was not what I imagined it to be. My family and I were only here because my Dad had bought a stock in the Green Bay Packers, so he finally decided to put it to use, by going to see his team workout. I was so damn stoked to see sweaty men work in the heat, man you know I was. Whereas, I could have been at home, ya know, doing more important things..ya know, like sleeping. But, that's beside the point entirely. I just wanted to get the hell out of Green Bay as soon as possible. We were scheduled to be here for a week, and then we were going to make our round trip home, as we had already gone through Montana and other sight-seeing places on the way here. So this part of the trip...wasn't the most exciting.

"Alright, stop being a little shit about it. You're going to regret acting like this one day, when you actually appreciate football, and the Packers, trust me." My Dad leaned over, and whispered to me. We, as in my Mom, myself, and my Dad were standing in a line on the sidelines of the Packers practice field watching. We were allowed on the actual field itself because of the stock ownership...and this caused several people who were stuck behind the gates to say some pretty rude shit. My Dad, Rick, had his arms crossed, and I think he was only doing that to try to look intimidating. He wasn't the bodybuilder he used to be, so these players were probably making him really jealous of days gone by.

"Ha, you're funny. Why would I appreciate football? I mean, do you _want _me to act like a dumbass fan-girl, run out there, and then get tackled by one of the players? I mean, hey, I know we missed the Clay Matthews jersey sales and everything, but that doesn't mean it's too late..." Alright, I was being sarcastic. Probably a little more than sarcastic actually. I really was being a little shit about this. My parents were nice enough to take there almost legal daughter, who could definitely fend for herself, on a road trip practically across the country, just because they wanted to. If I was being honest with myself, I was being fairly ungrateful. I knew some friends who had parents that didn't give a shit about there kids...and I was fortunate enough to have parents that did.

"Wow...just wow, kid, really..." My Dad said, shaking his head. He was joking, but I could definitely tell I had struck a nerve.

"Hey, those jerseys were _way _too expensive anyway, Rick." My Mom, Carla, said. She laid a hand on his arm, and he softened a bit. Oh my Mom, ever the frugal one. But she did do a great job of making people feel better about themselves, this I knew.

"Oh, that's real nice, asshole! Just take the spot of the _actual _people of Green Bay! We've been coming here for twenty years! And this upity fuck comes in, from out of state, and acts like he owns the damn place!" I turned around at that, because that remark was not one I had heard before. The guy that had said it was decked out in Green Bay attire, and was definitely one of those tail-gaiting party goers. I just shook my head at him, whilst my Mom and Dad still ignored the jibes.

"What you lookin' at, Sugar Tits? Come here, let me touch 'em!" The man yelled at me. Before I could even react, or make a face, or go punch the fuck in the head, my Dad was already over to the gate, jarring it open. The man was making his way towards the gate, where he didn't realize what was was awaiting him.

"You sick _fuck_! That's my daughter! Oh, you Mother Fucker!" He shouted at the guy, who was getting closer still. I looked at my Mom frantically, and she returned the look. I started running over to the gate, to maybe diffuse the situation in some way.

"Well, maybe she shouldn't have Double D's then, or maybe even Triple! That baby is gonna have every guy in town on her ass tonight, and you know it. What's the matter, Daddy, jealous?" The man kept taunting my Dad, and I couldn't believe the shit he was saying. I finally reached my Dad, as the man did at the same time. Unfortunately for the man, the door decided to come open right then. And he was right in the pathway.

Before I had time to think, before I had time to even think, before my Dad even had time to kill the guy, a security guard wearing Packers garb had already wrestled the man back inside his area. The security guard gave me an extremely apologetic look, along with my Father and my Mother.

The guy was raging on and on as the security guard took him away. I couldn't even believe that. Who in the hell would ever do something like that? It was just so wrong.

I turned to look at my Dad, whose eyes had never left the man that was being trailed away. He was breathing heavy, and visibly shaking. There was some serious hostility in his posture.

"We are so sorry about that! He gets so terrible when he's drunk!" The man's wife, I assumed, said through the fence seperating us. Oh, how nice, I thought, he has a wife.

"It's...fine." Was all I had said. I couldn't really say much else. I mean, that was pretty sickening. Especially when he decided to taunt my Father about being jealous that he wasn't 'getting my ass'. My God, was _that _how all people were in Green Bay?

I knew that was a very unfair judgement call to make, but good God, what else was one to expect?

I turned back around, and was shocked to see probably a little more than half of the Green Bay Packers standing there, staring at the scene that had unfolded before us. I was really embarrassed, and when I say really, I mean, start blushing, hiding my face embarrassed.

The head coach, Mike McCarthy, was standing there, an apparent look of shock still on his face. When he looked at my Dad, he immediately straightened up.

"Well, uh, that's certainly not the best way to be welcomed to Green Bay. I'm very sorry about that, but it's nice to meet you, I'm Mike, Head Coach." He stuck his hand out, for my Dad to shake, and my Dad finally loosened to his posture, sliding his hand out to shake his.

"Uh, well, that's for sure. I don't know where that fucker got the balls to say that shit, but goddamn, if that fence wouldn't have been there..." He trailed off, and then finally realized he was shaking hands with the Head Coach of the Green Bay Packers. He stopped for a second, and then this large grin crept onto his face. It was like a child at Christmas. I couldn't help but smile at his exuberance.

"Oh, this is my family, my Wife, Carla, and my Daughter, Brandi. I dragged them along, but I think they secretly wanted to come." He said laughing. The Coach was obviously appeased with how things were starting to turn out again. And so was I to tell the truth.

Mike stuck his hand out to my Mom, and then myself.

He smiled at me, and I smiled back, trying to be as polite as I could. Then, I finally looked at the players behind him, and to be truthful, I got a little starstruck. It was kind of, like, amazing.

I immediately recognized Jordy Nelson, Aaron Rodgers, and Eddie Lacy.

I felt like I wasn't even good enough to be in their presence, God they were all pretty damn good looking. I smoothed down my cardigan, and jeans in the front, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. I instantly wished I would have worn something a little warmer, because, unfortunately Green Bay in the summer isn't as warm as I'd thought it would be. I needed a jacket, and like bad...because things were poking out that really shouldn't have. I awkwardly caught Jordy Nelson looking at the two very prominent points coming through my shirt, and I turned slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice. Great, now, thanks to that asshole, the Green Bay Packers know I have Triple D's. Ha, oh life.

"So, you guys can just sit over here, on the bench, haha no pun intended, of course. And if you guys, or gals, want to come out and watch the players more closely, I'm sure they won't mind. Except for you, little lady, they might get a little nervous with you around." Mike winked at me, and I just blushed awkwardly. My Dad, luckily, did not flip his shit, because he knew he meant it in a respectful manner. But Jesus Christ, right after what had happened, I don't think I'd be making a joke that quick.

"Okay, I think we'll let them get warmed up first, before we go out and all, but thank you." Dad replied. Mike just nodded his head, and the boys started walking out towards the field, and then Mike became all business. He shouted out which way to go, who was to go where, and finally, he yelled, "Clay? Where's Clay?"

"He was here, like, ten minutes ago, Coach. In the locker room." Rodgers yelled out, after completing his spiral.

"He shouldn't be late then...what the hell-" I heard the Coach mutter, but he got cut off, because Clay just then ran out of the locker room doors. His hair was flapping wildly as he ran, which was underneath his practice helmet.

My Mom leaned over to me, "Brandi, if only your Dad weren't here...the things I'd do to that man..."

I made the noise that Stu made on Hangover Three pretty damn quick at that. Ya know, the scene where Allen and that chick in the pawn shop start sucking each others Lolly...Pop? Yeah, right then, of course, Matthews looks over at me.

I made eye contact awkwardly, and gave a mumbled, "Sorry..." Before looking back towards my Mom.

"It's okay, stuff happens, you sick?" Clay asked me. Of course he wasn't going to let it go. He took his helmet off quickly to spray water onto his hair, presumably to cool himself down before practice even started.

"Uh, haha, no. Just, my Mom...made a sick joke..." I said, trailing off as his face turned determined. I could tell he hadn't really even listened to what I said. He was already in practice mode.

"Stock owners?" He asked, looking over at my Dad, all business now.

"Yeah, we are. Well, I am. They don't give a rat's ass." Dad replied, standing up, to, I assume, shake Clay's hand. Clay held his hand out, and Dad shook it eagerly.

"That's great. Usually not many people come here for that. Everyone's always on _that _side of the fence. Bet they were a little pissed you were over, huh?" Clay asked him. My Mom stood up and tugged on my cardigan to get me too, also.

"Oh...yeah, there were some assholes, alright. You can ask your coach, I'm not going into that again." Dad's face immediately darkened again. Mom noticed, and took that as her cue to do something.

"Well, it's really great to meet you, unfortunately, Rick didn't introduce us. I'm Carla, and this is my daughter, Brandi." She said, trying to lighten the mood. She held her hand out for him to shake, and he did so, and then moved his hand over to me. I grasped it, and shook it, wondering why the glove was wet. I remembered that he had just put water all over his hair, and it probably dripped down.

I zoned out as they were talking, mostly Dad and Clay, and kind of just started watching the way he moved, and how he looked, in general. He had a strong jaw, which was pretty nice, in my book. Long blonde hair, usually didn't cut it for me, on guys, but his really wasn't all that bad, I realized. It actually looked pretty damn awesome. I imagined running my hands through it...and damn, my face turned red immediately. Clay looked over at me, when he saw me look down, and then when I looked back up, he looked back at my Dad.

Eventually, they were done talking, and Clay was probably twenty minutes late for practice now. I was just comparing the height difference between Clay and I, considering I was standing closest to him, and realized he was perfect height for me.

Maybe my Mom wasn't all that sick in that joke...hmm...

* * *

**A/N: **I don't even know what category this would go under, but at least I tried. :)


End file.
